


Cuida Mi Mujer

by Jostin217



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap!Quinn, Rachel y Quinton siempre han sido grandes amigos y aunque el rubio quiere más una amistad con ella, Rachel está perdidamente enamorada de Finn, el ex quarterback se va a las fuerzas militares confiando en el amor incondicional de la morena y en que Quinton estará para ayudarla en su ausencia. Cambian las circunstancias ¿También lo harán los sentimientos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuida Mi Mujer

Senior Year

Quinton, un rubio alto y atlético con unos hermosos ojos color avellana, hacía parte del glee club y era capitán del equipo de básquetbol y le iba muy bien pues tenía grandes habilidades, él estaba haciendo uso de todas sus posibilidades pues podría obtener una beca deportiva aunque en realidad lo que le encantaba era el arte, en especial la pintura y la fotografía, esas eran sus grandes pasiones. Sus padres se habían divorciado por la infidelidad de Russell y desde entonces Judy ha hecho todo lo posible por ser un gran apoyo para su hijo

Por su parte Rachel era co-capitana del glee club al lado de Finn, siempre hubo una atracción entre ellos y la morena tenía la certeza de haber encontrado al amor de su vida pero tenía miedo de exponer sus sentimientos ya que el chico estaba saliendo con Kitty Wilde, capitana de las porristas quien sólo se había unido al glee club para vigilar a su novio y mantenerlo a su lado y así garantizar que fueran el rey y reina del baile de graduación, para todos era obvio que entre Finn y Rachel había algo más que una amistad, sólo que no sabían cómo definirlo

Quinton estaba decidido, hoy era el día que iba por todo o nada, como mejor amigo de Rachel sabía perfectamente que la morena estaba enamorada de Finn y que quizá ella no siente lo mismo por él pero Rae, como Quinton la llamaba de cariño, era la chica de sus sueños y él no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad, por ínfima que fuera, de estar con ella. Quinton lo había pensando mucho sabía que esto podría por en riesgo su amistad con ella pero tenía que arriesgarse por amor

Así que cuando llegó a la casa Berry, lo hizo con nerviosismo pero seguro de sí mismo, seguro de sus sentimientos

Buenas tardes señores Berry- dice Quinton

Hola Quinton ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta Hiram con una sonrisa

Bien ¿y usted?- dice el rubio

Mejor que nunca chico- dice Hiram- y por favor deja de decirnos señores Berry, tenemos años de conocerte Quinton

Lo siento, es la costumbre- dice el rubio

Amor, no entretengas a Quinton- dice Leroy -sube que nuestra hija te está esperando- dice con una sonrisa, Quinton y Kurt eran los únicos chicos que podían entrar a la habitación de la morena

En la habitación de Rachel

Hola Rae- dice Quinton

Hola Quinn- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa, ella era la única que lo llamaba así

¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunta Quinton- me imagino que te alegra mucho verme

Eso entre otras cosas- dice la morena con algo de misterio- tengo algo que contarte

Yo también- dice Quinton mirándola a los ojos- pero empieza tú

¡Finn y yo somos novios!- dice Rachel emocionada mientras el corazón de Quinton se hace pedacitos- ¡soy tan feliz!

El rubio apenas si reacciona, todo su plan se había ido al piso, era obvio, Rachel no pensaba en nadie más que en Finn, su sonrisa lo decía todo

¿Y Kitty?- pregunta Quinton

La dejó por mi ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- dice la morena emocionada

Entonces todo está justo como querías- dice el rubio

Sí, todo es perfecto- dice Rachel y nota la expresión de su rostro- ¿no te emocionas por mí?

Sí, claro que me alegra tu felicidad pero no quiero que Finn te haga daño- dice Quinton

No te preocupes, Finn es el mejor novio del mundo- dice la morena

¿Cómo puedes saberlo si sólo han sido novios por un día?- pregunta el rubio

Pero ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- dice Rachel emocionada- ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Ehh… nada… eh al parecer voy a obtener la beca y podremos estudiar juntos en Nueva York- es lo primero que se le ocurre decir

Eso es excelente, así nos podremos ver todo el tiempo- dice Rachel

Sí, sí- dice Quinton

* * *

Meses después

Quinton se había resignado, no tenía otra opción más que ver a feliz a Rachel con otra persona y ser ese mejor amigo que la apoya en todas sus decisiones. Como capitán del equipo de básquetbol era un chico popular y cualquier chica estaría encantada de salir con él pero a Quinton sólo le interesaba Rachel y a pesar de saber que no tenía posibilidades con ella su corazón latía más fuerte con tan sólo sentirla a su lado así que salía con algunas chicas pero sólo quedaban como amigos pues por el momento el rubio no estaba interesado en nadie y se concentraba únicamente en sus estudios

Quinton estaba en el pasillo hablando Mike cuando siente que alguien lo agarra de la muñeca, lo lleva hasta el baño de las chicas y pone el seguro a la puerta

Hey- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa Rae? – pregunta Quinton preocupado- ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

El lugar es lo de menos- dice la morena- Quinton… necesito un consejo… acerca de un problema de adultos

Dos mío ¿estás embarazada?- dice Quinton rápidamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos

No, vine contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo- dice Rachel- y también porque pienso que eres la única persona que puede darme una respuesta directa y meditada acerca de esto

Tienes razón, lo siento, yo puedo guardar un secreto- dice el rubio ya más tranquilo

Finn me propuso matrimonio- dice la morena y Quinton siente como le cayera un baldado de agua

¿Qué le respondiste?- pregunta Quinton

Le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo- dice Rachel

Tú no puedes casarte con él- dice el rubio

¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena- mucha gente se casa a nuestra edad… yo sé que Finn y yo no hemos vivido juntos…pero lo amo y él es indicado, lo sé- Quinton saca un sobre de su bolso

El rubio le pasa el sobre- ¿qué es esto?- pregunta Rachel

Mi tiquete para salir de aquí, fui admitido en la universidad de Nueva York en las admisiones tempranas- dice el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

Quinn eso es increíble – dice la morena y lo abraza- ...es genial- Rachel se aparta y lo mira a los ojos

Estoy seguro de que conseguirás la tuya para NYADA pronto, nunca he visto un talento como el tuyo,- dice Quinton y pausa- lo que quiero decir es que debes pensar en tu futuro

¿Entonces estás diciendo que Finn y yo deberíamos terminar?- pregunta la morena mientras se recuesta contra uno de los lavamanos

Estoy a favor de sacarle el máximo partido a los próximos meses- dice el rubio con sinceridad a pesar de sus sentimientos Rachel es su mejor amiga- pero odiaría la idea de arrastrar un ancla desde mi pasado a las luces de un futuro brillante. Rachel, tú tienes una vida increíble frente a ti, por duro que sea si quieres todo con lo que siempre has soñado, vas a tener que cortar con él

Eso es horrible, no sé cómo puedes decirme eso- dice la morena

Tú querías algo que fuera directo y meditado- dice Quinton y pausa- supongo que en algún punto tiene sentido amar a alguien para toda la vida pero no ahora

Bueno… Finn y yo podemos madurar juntos- dice Rachel

Rachel… tú y Finn hacen una pareja encantadora pero si realmente quieres ser feliz quizá tengas que decirle adiós

Sin más el chico toma sus pertenencias y sale del salón dejando a una morena pensativa

En glee Quinton canta una canción

Quinton eso fue increíble- dice Finn

Aún más increíbles son sus grandes noticias- dice el profesor Schue- cuéntales

Entré en NYU- dice el rubio y sus compañeros aplauden

Chicos quiero agradecerles porque sin todos y cada uno de ustedes esto nunca habría sucedido, ustedes me han apoyado y querido incondicionalmente, eso me ayudó a ver que yo soy el único en medio de mi camino- Quinton se enfoca en Rachel y Finn lo nota- no puedes cambiar tu pasado pero puedes dejarlo ir y empezar tu futuro- Finn se da cuenta de las miradas entre Quinton y Rachel pero no dice nada al respecto

* * *

Una semana después

Finn y Rachel anuncian su compromiso

¡¿Qué?!- es la reacción general

¿Ya pensaron bien esto?- pregunta el profesor Schue

Sí y nuestros padres nos apoyan- dice la morena

Yo les conté- dice Kurt- porque creo que están cometiendo un error, un  _gran_  error

¿Cuándo es la boda?- pregunta Quinton

Aún no estamos seguros pero va a ser una ceremonia simple y elegante, todos ustedes están invitados- dice Rachel

Rae, ¿estás segura de que son lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar este tipo de compromiso?- pregunta el rubio

Si tú no nos apoyas lo siento pero no estás invitado a la boda- dice la morena sin mirar a algún sitio en particular, Finn frunce el ceño y Rachel añade- lo que me pone muy triste porque me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo Quinton… y tú también Kurt

El día de la competencia

Los chicos y el señor Schue se reúnen el salón de coro antes de su presentación

Sé que es con poca anticipación pero en dos días Rachel y yo nos casaremos -dice Finn- en el juzgado de paz en el centro municipal de Lima. No queremos esperar más, sólo queremos vivir día a día como si fuera el último así que queremos agradecerles por su apoyo

Y para aquellos que no eran los más grandes fans de nuestra boda también queremos agradecerles y nos encantaría que todos nos acompañaran- termina decir Rachel con la mirada fija en Quinton

New Directions gana la competencia nacional

Quinton se encuentra con Rachel en el pasillo

Hola- dice el rubio

Hola Quinn- dice la morena

¿Cuándo estabas cantando esa canción... se la cantaste a Finn y sólo a Finn? ¿cierto?- pregunta Quinton y es notable la debilidad en su voz pero Rachel prefiere no comentarlo

La morena asiente

Él realmente te hace feliz- dice el rubio- quiero apoyarte Rachel… y a Finn e ir a la boda si no es muy tarde

La morena se emociona y lo abraza fuertemente mientras Quinton luchaba por no llorar

* * *

El día antes de la boda las chicas del glee club fueron por los vestidos de las damas de honor y Rachel se estaba probando su vestido de novia cuando de repente aparece Quinton vestido con un traje formal

Hola chicas- dice el rubio con una sonrisa

Hola Quinton ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta Rachel pues sabía que los chicos estaban eligiendo sus smokings

Viene a traerte esto, -saca un hermoso collar y Santana observa al rubio con interés -según la tradición, las novias de llevar algo azul, algo prestado y algo nuevo

Es precioso Quinton, esto debió hacerte costado mucho- dice la morena admirándolo

No te preocupes es un regalo para ti- dice con una sonrisa y le pone el collar

Quinton se acomoda en el hombro de Rachel por un momento y pareciera como si ellos fueran los que se va a casar o al menos eso piensa Santana

Bueno, ya las interrumpí lo suficiente- dice el rubio- ya es hora de irme

Gracias Quinton, me encantó el detalle- dice Rachel con una sonrisa genuina

Me alegra- dice el rubio con una sonrisa- adiós chicas

Adiós Quinton- dicen a coro

Todas excepto Santana se acercan a mirar de cerca el collar

Quinton tiene buen gusto- dice Mercedes

Minutos después

¿Cómo no te das cuenta?- le pregunta Santana a la morena que no entiende que quiere decir- es tan obvio, espero que no sea demasiado tarde y no hayas cometido un error con tu elección

¿Estás hablando de mi vestido Santana?- pregunta Rachel confundida

No- dice Santana antes de ir al lado de su novia

La morena la mira con el ceño fruncido pues aún no entiende que quiso decir

* * *

Finn caminaba de un lado para otro muy nervioso hasta que vio a Rachel con su vestido de novia, la morena le sonrió

Vaya... tú... te ves...- dice Finn

Tú también- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Listo para hacer esto?- pregunta Rachel

Sólo quiero tomar un segundo para recordarte así, a nosotros en este día- dice Finn

Vibra el teléfono de la morena y lo interrumpe- oh, es Quinn, lo siento

Corrí a casa por mi smoking estaré allí pronto- lee el mensaje- genial

Bueno, señora Hudson-Berry- dice Finn- todos están esperando

Quinton conducía su auto cuando recibió un mensaje de Rachel-  _Apúrate_

Enfréntalo, Quinton no va a venir- dice Santana como si fuera algo obvio

Él dijo que iba a estar aquí- dice la morena con desespero- no quiero empezar sin él

Finn llega hasta donde están las damas de honor y la novia

Finn, sal, no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda- dice Mercedes

Pero ya la vi- dice Finn

Pero eso es mala suerte- dice Tina

No, está bien- dice Rachel

Rachel, tenemos que hacerlo ahora o perderemos nuestro lugar- dice Finn

¿Podríamos esperar un par de minutos más por Quinton, por favor?- dice la morena

Es ahora o nunca- insiste Finn

Rachel manda otro mensaje-  _¿Dónde estás?_

Quinn ve los mensajes y se distrae respondiendo- estoy en camino

De un momento a otro siente el impacto de un choque

Una hora después en el hospital

No me voy a perdonar si a Quinton le pasa algo- dice Rachel entre lágrimas

No sabíamos que esto iba a pasar Rach, no es tu culpa- dice Finn

¡Por supuesto que es mi culpa Finn, yo le mandé esos mensajes!- grita la morena

El doctor regresa con el diagnostico, al aparecer Quinton tiene algunos huesos rotos y se recuperaría con ayuda del tiempo y terapia física. Desde ese momento Rachel se comprometió a estar paso a paso en su recuperación

Ahora la morena tenía que pensar en cómo darle la noticia Judy pues la madre del rubio estaba en viaje de negocios y regresaría a penas pudiera tomar le primer vuelo

Tres meses después Quinton está completamente recuperado y listo para viajar a Nueva y por pero antes Finn necesita hablar con él, así que se encuentran un día antes del viaje del rubio

Hola Quinton- dice Finn

Hola Finn- dice el rubio y después de conversar de todo y nada por fin llegan al meollo del asunto

Yo sé que tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos –admite Finn- pero tú eres el mejor amigo de Rachel, mi mujer, y vas a estar cerca a ella, yo me voy al ejército y no puedo estar a su lado como quisiera, quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho, que la protejas, ella es lo que más quiero

Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo- dice Quinton- yo haría cualquier cosa por ella… Rachel es mi mejor amiga- añade

Lo sé por eso vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo- dice Finn- yo  _sé_  que puedo confiar en ti

* * *

En Nueva York

Quinn lleva alrededor de una semana en la ciudad viviendo en el apartamento que gracias a la idea de sus padres va a compartir con la morena, ya que Kurt no pasó la audición final a NYADA tuvieron la excusa perfecta que motivó el cambio de planes

Había pasado un mes y las cosas iban muy bien, los dos habían hecho buenos amigos y disfrutaban de la vida universitaria, la convivencia era agradable pues se conocían muy bien pero todo cambio una noche. Quinton llegó agotado después de la última clase del viernes

Rae ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta el rubio- traje tu comida favorita

Quinton escucha sollozos provenientes de la habitación de la morena, se acerca y abre la puerta

Rae ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta

Rachel no dice nada simplemente lo abraza con fuerza

Preciosa, dime qué pasa- insiste

Estoy… estoy- dice entre sollozos- estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de Finn- le muestra la prueba casera que lo comprueba

Hey, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar sola- dice Quinton y durante un tiempo sólo la abraza

Finn debe saberlo – dice Quinton

No he hablado con él desde que nos despedimos en Lima- dice Rachel

Finn está en el ejército no en una cárcel- dice el rubio

Él no quiere hablar conmigo- dice la morena y Quinton nota la tristeza en el tono de la morena

Quizás Kurt sabe algo, son familia, es imposible que no se haya comunicado con ellos- dice Quinton

Al parecer ha hablado con su madre pero eso es todo, para Finn el resto de mundo no existe- dice Rachel con dolor

Eso es extraño no te parece- dice el rubio

Él debe saberlo pero como voy a decírselo cuando no quiere saber nada de mí- dice la morena

Al igual que los gleeks, Judy y los señores Berry se enteran de la situación y deciden apoyar a su hija con la decisión de quedarse con su bebé, por un momento pensaron que lo mejor sería que Rachel regresara a Lima y así cuidar de ella pero la morena era una mujer terca y no iba a rendirse en su sueño aunque tuviera que esforzarse mucho más

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, no volvieron a saber de Finn, el chico no había vuelto a hablar con su madre así que decidieron buscarlo en la base militar sólo para descubrir que había renunciado en la primera semana y no sabían nada de él, Carol dio aviso a la policía y Finn estaba reportado como desaparecido y sin la más mínima idea de que iba a ser padre

* * *

Tercer mes de embarazo

Quinton y Rachel estaban en la sala de espera

Rachel Berry- la llama una enfermera- por favor sigue

Hola Rachel- dice el doctor y observa al chico- supongo que tú eres el padre

Es… un amigo – lo corrige la morena

Lo siento no debí suponer- dice el doctor

No se preocupe- dice el rubio

¿Cómo estás Rachel?- pregunta el doctor

Bien aunque aún siento mareos- dice la morena

Eso es normal, ven y hacemos la ecografía- dice el doctor

La morena sigue sus instrucciones y pocos minutos después tiene lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostiene la mano de Quinton y observa a ese pequeño ser dentro de ella

Estoy seguro de que va a ser tan hermosa como tu- dice Quinn y besa su mano sin darse cuenta que le dijo a Rachel que quería que el bebé fuera una niña, Rachel no supo porque pero eso la lleno de felicidad, sabía que podía contar con su mejor amigo incondicionalmente

Cuarto mes

Quinn tienes la película de Moulin Rouge- pregunta la morena mientras entra a la habitación del chico sin tocar

Para su sorpresa Quinton estaba recién bañado, completamente desnudo exhibiendo sus abdominales esculturales además de otras cosas

Sí, creo que está por aquí- dice Quinton como si nada, se voltea y Rachel no puede evitar mirar su trasero, la morena se muerde el labio inconscientemente, el chico toma un par de bóxers negros y se los pone, busca un poco, encuentra el DVD de la película y se lo da

¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunta Quinton con una sonrisa- no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo

Sí, pero definitivamente ya no tienes 7 años- dice la morena antes de ir a su habitación

_¡Dios, estás hormonas me van a volver loca!- piensa la morena_

Sexto mes de embarazo

Quinton estaba muy pendiente de ella, que si tenía un antojo, que si estaba enferma o si necesitaba algo, él siempre estaba allí para ella y Rachel se sentía muy orgullosa de él cuando iban a la clases de estimulación temprana, Quinton participaba activamente de todas las actividades y le hablaba a su pequeña con un cariño tan especial que hacía que Rachel se derritiera por dentro

Octavo mes de embarazo

Rachel estaba molesta aunque no quería admitirlo, no sabía que le pasaba, por qué no le agradaba la nueva amiga de Quinton, Marley, era una chica simpática pero la morena odiaba verlos juntos

Justo en esa fecha Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Mercedes decidieron visitarlos por el fin de semana y de pasó aprovechar pues el chico porcelana estaba buscando un apartamento en Nueva York porque había conseguido trabajo en una revista de modas además de otra oportunidad en NYADA

Los chicos tuvieron una pequeña reunión en el apartamento Fabray-Berry, la pasaron muy bien, Quinton acompañó a Marley hasta la puerta y regresó

Quinton esa chica se muere por ti- dice Brittany

Eso cierto y a ti te llama la atención, es obvio- añade Kurt

Quizá deberías intentar algo con ella- dice Mercedes y Quinton se sonroja

Santana está demasiado ocupada observando la reacción de Rachel a los comentarios, su cara era un poema, su molestia era obvia

¿Sabes algo de Finn, Kurt?- pregunta la morena para cambiar de tema y se siente la tensión en el aire

No, Carol y Burt están perdiendo las esperanzas- dice el chico

No sólo ellos- añade Rachel

En la madrugada

Quinton y Rachel compartieron la habitación pues los demás estaban en la otra. La morena se movía inquieta y era obvio que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño

¿Qué pasa Rae?- pregunta el rubio

No puedo dormir- dice la morena

¿Por qué?- dice Quinton- ¿la bebé está inquieta?

No es eso- dice Rachel-voy a ser sincera contigo... no me cae bien Marley

¿Esto es por Marley?- pregunta el rubio confundido, no sabía que tenía que ver la chica en todo eso

Y yo sé que es probable que tu relación con ella avance así que voy a poner de mi parte por conocerla mejor- dice la morena a pesar de sus sentimientos

Marley es sólo una amiga- dice Quinton

Pues como últimamente pasas tanto tiempo con ella yo pensé…- dice la morena y Quinton la obliga a que lo mire fijamente

No pienses en eso, para mí no hay nadie más importante que tú... y la bebé- dice el chico mientras pone su mano en su vientre- está pateando

Tiene hambre y yo también- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Te traigo algo? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Quinton

Se me antoja helado de vainilla, mucho helado- dice la morena relamiéndose los labios

Okay, Preciosa, ya te lo traigo- dice el rubio

El día del parto

Rachel y Quinton estaban cenando en un elegante restaurante pues el rubio quería tener un detalle con su mejor amiga cuando de repente la morena le informa que rompió fuente

El rubio la lleva rápidamente al hospital más cercano

Respira Rae, respira- dice para intentar calmarla

¿Usted es el padre?- pregunta una de las enfermeras

Ehhh… no- dice Quinton

Lo siento pero no puede entrar a la sala de parto- le dice

Te quiero conmigo- exige Rachel mientras respiraba agitadamente

No me voy a separar de ti- dice Quinton, la enfermera sonríe y rápidamente le garantiza el acceso

Tres horas después llega al mundo Ella Michele Berry

Es preciosa, es igual a ti- dice Quinton al ver a la morena cargando a su hija

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo- dice Rachel

No, gracias a ti por compartir este momento tan especial conmigo- dice el rubio con una sonrisa reconfortante, por un momento la morena se enfoca en sus labios, se moría de ganas por besarlo y hacer aún más especial ese día

Dos semanas después

Leroy, Hiram y Judy estaban con los chicos pues querían conocer a la recién nacida

Es tan linda como su madre- dice Hiram

Es preciosa- dice Judy

La pequeña estaba en su cunita y de repente comenzó a llorar, Leroy tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos pero no paraba de llorar, Hiram y Judy también lo intentaron pero el resultado fue el mismo

Mamá permíteme- dice Quinton y toma a Ella entre sus brazos, el llanto para inmediatamente sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de la morena

A veces Ella sólo se calma cuando Quinn y yo la cargamos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa viendo la escena

Tienes un don muchacho- dice Hiram

Supongo que está acostumbrada a mí y a mi voz- dice el rubio mientras comparte una mirada con la morena, era como si no hubiera nadie más allí

Sus padres no eran ingenuos y por lo que habían visto en ese par de semanas la relación entre Quinton y Rachel estaba cambiando

Un mes después

Rae, estaba pensando que deberías cambiar de apartamento necesitamos un lugar más grande- dice Quinton

Lo sé pero no tenemos dinero para eso ahora Quinton, mucho menos con Ella aquí- dice la morena

Hay un apartamento libre en el edificio donde esta Kurt, es grande y espacioso, un poco más costoso que este lo admito pero es un buen lugar- dice el rubio- de hecho tengo unos ahorros, además de un dinero que mi padre va enviarme así que estaba pensando en comprarlo

Quinn eso es genial pero no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad- dice la morena

Yo quiero que tú y Ella vivan conmigo- dice el rubio- es lo mejor para todos, así tu Ella van a estar más cómodas ¿qué dices?

Un par de semanas después Quinton, Rachel y Ella se mudan a su nuevo apartamento, tenía 4 habitaciones y un estudio, cada quien tenía su habitación, la morena tenía una para ensayar y el rubio usaba el otro como estudio fotográfico

* * *

7 meses después

Había miradas cruzadas, roces y todos esos pequeños detalles que dan a entender que esa persona que te gusta está interesada en ti, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso

Ella estaba cada vez más grande, ya todos los chicos del glee club la conocían y la llenaban de regalos cada vez que iban a visitarla, Quinton y Rachel estaban jugando con ella cuando de repente dijo- mamá

La morena se llevaba las manos a pecho de la emoción, no todos los días escucha la primera palabra de su hija

Ella, sí soy yo, mamá- dice Rachel mirando a su pequeña y le da un beso, en un impulso se acerca a Quinton, lo abraza y está a punto de besarlo hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y retrocede lentamente

Ella es muy inteligente- dice el rubio para romper la tensión- Preciosa, di mamá otra vez- la pequeña lo mira como si no entendiera y Quinton repite una y otra vez mamá

Mamá- dice Ella

Esa mi chica- dice Rachel y la carga, el rubio le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña

* * *

Un mes después

Quinton y Rachel estaban durmiendo juntos en la habitación del rubio pues así era más efectivo turnarse cuando Ella despertaba en la noche o esa era la excusa que tenían para justificar que no podían dormir separados el uno del otro

De pronto suena el monitor de la bebé y se escucha su llanto

Yo voy Rae- dice Quinton mientras se levanta de la cama y la morena sólo asiente adormecida

Hola Preciosa ¿cómo estás?- le dice Quinton a la bebé una vez llega a su habitación y la morena escucha atenta por el monitor- oh, necesitas un cambio de pañal – la morena sonríe

20 minutos después

Ya estás lista- dice el rubio después de cambiarla darle un poco de tetero y sacarle los gases- ya es hora de dormir- le dice pero se pone a hacerle un motón de caras graciosas

La pequeña sonríe por las caras que hace Quinton

¿Estás sonriendo o te estás burlando de mi?- pregunta Quinton y Rachel sonríe por sus gracias

Tienes la sonrisa de tu madre, la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida- dice el rubio y corazón de la morena palpita más rápido

Ella se concentra en él y dice – papá

A Rachel se le aguan los ojos pues su hija reconoce a Quinton como su padre, quien la ha cuidado, protegido y ha estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, ciertamente Quinton es su papá

No sabes todo lo que daría por ser tu papá- dice Quinton con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos

Papá- repite Ella y el rubio sonríe, este ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida

Se queda con la pequeña alrededor de media hora más hasta que se queda dormida, la pone en su cuna y decide regresar a su habitación

Quinton se acuesta con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la morena quien apenas lo siente en su cama se recuesta sobre su pecho, se mueve un poco deja algunos besos en su mejilla

Rae- dice el chico y voltea quedando frente a frente

Rachel no dice nada, no tiene dudas y simplemente toma valor y hace algo que ha querido hacer desde hace mucho, besarlo, no es sorpresa para ninguno de los dos cuando el rubio profundiza el beso, un beso que era intimo, especial, de dos personas que se conocen y se quieren desde hace mucho, de dos personas que quieren compartirlo todo, de dos personas que se aman

Rae- gime Quinton una vez se desprenden del beso

Shhh, duerme- dice Rachel con una sonrisa vuelve a acomodarse en su pecho, definitivamente esa fue la mejor noche en la vida de Quinton

* * *

Dos semanas después

Rachel y Quinton disfrutaban de su nidito de amor, hace una semana el rubio se había armado de coraje y en una velada romántica le pidió a Rachel que fuera su novia, obviamente la morena aceptó pero aún no se lo habían dicho nadie, no sentían que fuera el momento indicado en especial por el asunto de Finn

Kurt quería pasar tiempo con su sobrina e iba estar con ella el fin de semana pues también venían Burt y Carol a verla, además la morena estaba a un piso de distancia. Quinton y Rachel aprovecharon para disfrutar de un tiempo a solas, todo tuvo un ambiente romántico con velas, vino y comida casera

Estaban viendo el musical Les Miserables cuando la atención de la morena estaba sólo en Quinton quien miraba la película atento con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel. La morena besa su cuello

Umm, Rae- gime Quinton y gira su cabeza para besarla en los labios

Rachel no pierde tiempo y se sienta sobre su regazo mientras se besan apasionadamente, la morena se mueve sensualmente sobre él y puede sentir su excitación

¿Rae, estás segura?- le pregunta

Completamente- dice Rachel con una sonrisa, lo besa nuevamente antes de levantarse y tomarlo de la mano, Quinton la abraza por la espalda y deja algunos besos por su cuello mientras caminan hacia la habitación

Lentamente se quitan la ropa, quieren disfrutar del momento, Quinton se encarga de besar y acariciar cada parte de la piel de la morena, esta noche es especial, no se trata de sexo es acerca de hacer el amor

Al día siguiente

No sé como tienes una erección después de anoche- dice la morena con una sonrisa al ver el estado de excitación en que se despertó su novio

Quizá es porque quiero repetir- dice Quinton con una sonrisa antes de besar su cuello

Quinnn...- gime la morena y el chico se ubica encima de ella

¡Oh Dios!- dice Rachel mientras se prepara para otro momento de amor y placer

En la tarde

Quinton estaba haciendo un trabajo, Carol y Burt habían salido con Ella así que Kurt y Rachel tenían tiempo para hablar a solas

Kurt le hablaba de su trabajo pero la morena estaba distraída

Estoy enamorada de Quinton- dice Rachel

Ya lo sé- dice Kurt como si nada

Somos muy obvios ¿cierto?- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Sí, de hecho me extraña que lo admitan hasta ahora- dice Kurt

¿No te molesta?- pregunta Rachel

Tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, no es sano que esperes por alguien que no quiere regresar y creo que no hay nadie mejor para ti que Quinton, se conocen desde hace años y se fortalecen cada día más- dice Kurt

Gracias por tu apoyo, lo sabes lo importante que es para mí – dice la morena

* * *

El primer cumpleaños de Ella Michele Berry

Quinton y Rachel hacen una fiesta con sus amigos del jardín escolar, la pequeña pasa un rato agradable aunque aún no entienda muy bien de qué se trata todo eso, en la tarde hacen una parrillada y vienen todos sus compañeros del glee club además de Leroy, Hiram, Judy, Carol y Burt. Quinton y Rachel quieren anunciar su noviazgo pero todo se resuelve cuando sin pensarlo mucho se dan un beso delante todos, para ellos es reconfortante ver sus sonrisas, sentir su apoyo y escuchar sus felicitaciones

Quinton jugaba con Ella en la piscina con mucho cuidado, todos observaban su interacción con interés era obvio que tenían un lazo profundo así que a nadie le extraño cuando la pequeña sonreía y lo llamaba papá

Nunca es tarde, enana- dice Santana con una sonrisa

Es cierto, nunca es tarde- dice Rachel con una sonrisa observando a Quinton con Ella

* * *

Meses después

Quinton y Rachel estaban desnudos en la cama después de una mañana llena de pasión

Amor- dice la morena

Dime, mi Vida- dice el rubio y le da un beso en la frente, la morena pausa y él la mira extrañado- dime qué pasa Preciosa

Quiero que Ella tenga tu apellido- dice Rachel

¡¿De verdad?!- dice emocionado

Sí, Amor, tú eres su papá- dice la morena antes de darle un beso tierno- pero quería consultarte, yo sé que es un responsabilidad muy grande y…

Quinton la calla con un beso- me encantaría que Ella tuviera mi apellido, ¡no sabes lo feliz que hace esta noticia!

Dos semanas después Quinton era legalmente el padre de Ella Michele Fabray-Berry

* * *

Tres años después

Rachel llega al apartamento después de la última función de Funny Lady donde trabaja como protagonista y se encuentra con un apartamento iluminado por velas, un camino de pétalos de rosas y una mesa lista

Amor ¿qué es todo esto?- pregunta Rachel al verlo vestido muy elegantemente

Una sorpresa para ti, mi Vida- dice Quinton

Esto es espectacular- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Te gusta?- pregunta el rubio mientras la guía hasta la mesa

Me encanta- dice Rachel y le da un beso

¿Dónde está Ella?- pregunta la morena

Esta con sus tíos Kurt y Blaine- dice el chico

Qué bien, ósea que esta noche es para nosotros dos- dice Rachel y lo observa sirviendo el vino- eres súper romántico Amor

Los chicos hablan de su día, de Ella y el colegio, pronto Quinton se apasiona hablando de sus sesiones fotográficas además de la idea de crear su propia revista

Rachel lo observa hablar encantada y de repente dice- te amo

Yo también te amo Preciosa- dice Quinton con una sonrisa y se dan un beso, el chico siente que este es el momento indicado, se levanta de su silla y se arrodilla al lado de la morena

¡Quinton!- dice Rachel sorprendida al ver que saca una cajita

Tú eres la mujer que le ha dado felicidad a mi vida, con la que quiero compartir todos y cada unos de mis días, me has hecho tu novio, un padre y hombre mejor, no puedo concebir estar separado de ti y de Ella, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerlas a mi lado. Te amo Rachel Berry y así será por lo que me queda de vida por eso quiero tener el honor de llamarte mi esposa, Rachel Berry, mi Rae ¿te casarías conmigo?- dice Quinton

Sí, por supuesto que sí- dice la morena, Quinton le pone el anillo de diamantes y Rachel lo besa con todo el amor que puede- te amo

Yo a ti- dice el rubio y después pasan la noche demostrando cuanto se aman

* * *

Tres meses antes de la boda

Ella conocía a todos sus familiares y a una gran cantidad de tíos y tías, era una niña con muchos amigos y la morena estaba orgullosa pues su hija había demostrado un temprano interés en la música al igual que ella

Rachel tenía una foto de Quinton y otra de Finn, el rubio observaba desde la sala no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo su futura esposa, mucho menos después de que el rubio gastó muchísimo dinero investigando el paradero del imbécil de Finn, ya lo sabía al igual que la morena pero ella insistía en no tener secretos con su hija

Papá- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa al ver la foto del rubio

Sí, Ella, él es papá – dice la morena y le muestra la foto de Finn

¿Finn?- pregunta la pequeña pues lo ha visto en fotos pero no lo conoce en persona

Sí, papá Finn- dice Rachel

No- dice Ella y frunce el ceño- Finn

Las dos continúan así un rato mas hasta que Rachel se da por vencida, quería que su hija supiera la verdad pero la pequeña aún no estaba preparada para eso, Ella le había dejado en claro que su único padre era Quinton

* * *

Un mes antes de la boda

Rachel se sentía mal y por eso se tomó unos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa así que Quinton y Ella se quedaron en casa jugando

Suena el timbre

¿Finn? –dice Ella confundida al ver a ese señor tan alto

Quinton se acerca más a ella y dice- aléjate de la puerta Ella, ve a tu habitación

Sí, papi- dice la pequeña con emoción pues quería seguir jugando un rato más

Es una niña hermosa- dice Finn

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el rubio con furia en su mirada

Quiero conocer a mi hija- dice Finn

Un poquito tarde no te parece- dice Quinton con sarcasmo- no sé si  _mi hija_ te quiere conocer

Vine a recuperarla-dice Finn

No puedes recuperar algo que nunca has tenido- dice Quinton- yo soy su papá y Rachel va a ser mi esposa, yo no voy a permitir que te aparezcas como si nada y destruyas nuestra felicidad

Eso te va a durar poco imbécil- dice Finn enojado- tú sabes que cuando Rachel me vea va volver conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tú siempre fuiste el segundo plato en esa mesa

Te pedí que la cuidaras, no que te acostaras con ella- añade

Quinton estaba a punto de pegarle hasta que escucha la voz de Rachel- Quinton, Amor tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dice emocionada y llega con un papel en la mano que se cae cuando ve a Finn

¿Finn?- dice Rachel con una expresión similar a la de su hija- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti y por mi hija- dice Finn con una sonrisa

Amor, da un paseo con Ella- dice la morena- yo necesito hablar con Finn

¿Pero?- se queja el rubio

Amor, por favor- dice Rachel y Finn sonríe como si hubiera ganado la guerra

5 minutos después Quinton y Ella salen de apartamento

¿Qué dices nos damos otra oportunidad?- pregunta Finn

Eres un cínico- dice la morena y Finn ve una irreconocible versión de ella- te apareces aquí casi 5 años después como si nada, esperando que te reciba con los brazos abiertos… pues estás muy equivocado

Tú y yo tenemos una hija juntos- dice Finn

¿Y cuando te enteraste de eso? ¿Cuándo te acostabas con tu esposa?- pregunta la morena y Finn abre los ojos como platos- sí, lo sé todo, lo poco que te importé, y tu amor por el dinero, por eso te casaste con esa viejita, supongo que ahora está muerta y estás esperando que yo caiga como estúpida en tu trampa

Rach, yo siempre te he amado, eso fue un error- dice Finn- me di cuenta que no servía para el ejército y me retiré quise llamarte pero me moría de la vergüenza por lo que me pasó hasta dejé de llamar a mamá

Ni siquiera ella te importaba- dice Rachel

Yo encontré la forma de mandarle dinero cada mes- dice Finn intentando defenderse

Eres increíble- dice Rachel- te aprovechaste de que esa mujer mayor se enamoró de ti para sacarle dinero, tu vivías entre lujos y los demás te importábamos un bledo, tú no te alcanzas a imaginar lo mucho que sufrí por ti, pero Quinton estuvo allí y no permitió que me dejara vencer, él y Ella me enseñaron lo que es el verdadero amor y yo no te necesito en mi vida

Tengo el derecho de ver a mi hija- dice Finn

Quinton es el padre de Ella legalmente pero no te preocupes, Ella va a saber de ti, no pienso mentirle acerca de nada- dice la morena- pero a pesar de eso Quinton nunca va dejar de ser su papá, ella lo quiere con el alma, él siempre va a estar allí cuando ella lo necesite y todos sabemos que en ti no se puede confiar

Quizá ahora no lo sientes pero va ser muy duro cuando Ella diga papá refiriéndose a Quinton tu nunca vas a ser algo más que… Finn- dice Rachel con veneno- un chico que llegó a su vida cuando tenía 4 años, alguien a quien no conoce y por quien no siente ni siquiera cariño. Si quieres llevamos esto hasta los tribunales, yo no tengo nada que perder, tú sólo fuiste un donante de esperma, un imbécil que abandonó a su hija cuando más lo necesitaba y quiero que te quede algo bien claro yo por mi hija hago lo que sea

Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada- dice Finn con la cabeza agachada, la morena lo estaba volviendo trizas

Ja, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme las cosas a la cara, huiste de tus problemas como el cobarde que eres- dice Rachel- así que no vengas reclamando nada tú perdiste tus derechos sobre ella en el momento en que desapareciste de nuestras vidas, ¡vete!

Quiero verla, conocerla, es lo único que pido- dice Finn con sinceridad por primera vez desde que llego vio algo del chico de secundaria del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada

No te prometo nada- dice la morena y le cierra la puerta en la cara

La morena habló con Santana, su abogada, y en un acuerdo con Finn, él tendría visitas supervisadas, Quinton no estaba muy contento con el arreglo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, su hija merecía saber la verdad aunque fuera poco a poco y a ella no le cayera muy bien Finn

En la noche

Hoy fue un día extenuante- dice Quinton cuando se acuestan en la cama

Tienes razón pero sabíamos que esto iba pasar algún día- dice la morena

Ese imbécil dijo cosas y estuve a punto de partirle la cara-dice el rubio

No te preocupes por eso Amor, te amo- dice Rachel- y amo la familia que hemos formado

Yo también te amo, mi Vida- dice Quinton y se besan

Además tengo una buena noticia y no voy a permitir que el asunto de Finn la arruine- dice la morena

¿De qué hablas Amor?- pregunta el rubio con interés

¡Quinton, estoy embarazada!- dice la morena

¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido y emocionado

Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y de pronto siente que Quinton la llena de besos- te amo, te amo, te amo, vamos a darle una hermanita a Ella

¿Hermanita?- pregunta Rachel con una ceja levantada

Sí, va a ser genial- dice entusiasmado, la morena sonríe de felicidad

* * *

Quinton y Rachel se casan y disfrutan de su luna de miel mientras Ella está de vacaciones con sus abuelos en Lima, todos se ponen felices con la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia, meses después nace la pequeña Zoey Elise Fabray-Berry, prácticamente idéntica su padre y Ella no podía estar más emocionada al ser una hermana mayor

Ella tenía 6 años y Zoey 1, como cada año los gleeks tenían la tradición de hacer una parrillada y compartir entre ellos y sus familias en Lima. La pequeña Zoey estaba durmiendo bajo la supervisión de Judy mientras Ella jugaba animadamente con Michael Chang junior. El pequeño de 5 años y medio hijo de Tina y Mike

Quinton y Mike estaban sentados juntos mientras tomaban una cervezas, Rachel por su parte estaba tomando el sol mientras hablaba con las chicas, el rubio y la morena cruzaron miradas notando lo afortunados que eran

Si la cosa sigue así pronto vamos a ser familia- dice Mike con una sonrisa al ver que junior le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ella

¿Qué está haciendo tu hijo Mike?- pregunta Quinton

Tranquilo man, no pasa nada- dice Mike con una sonrisa

¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Ella está muy pequeña para tener novio- dice el rubio y apenas si se da cuenta que su esposa se sienta en su regazo pues sigue con la mirada fija en los pequeños

Sólo están jugando- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Ella está muy pequeña para esas cosas- dice Quinton- ¡tiene que esperar hasta los 25 que digo hasta los 25 hasta los 50 para tener novio!

Qué exagerado eres, a veces eres un poquito sobre protector- dice la morena con una sonrisa- y así me encantas

Rachel lo distrae con un beso y Quinton no puede evitar pensar que la vida es buena, muy buena.


End file.
